This invention relates generally to ski equipment, and more particularly to a ski and pole constructions capable of being quickly broken into sections for ease of transport, the sections being readily re-assembled for use.
It is a known fact that skis and poles are cumbersome to carry or transport, either by hand or on vehicles. Accordingly, there has long been a need to overcome the cumbersome problem. While various ways of providing interconnectable ski sections have been proposed, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 382,254; 2,198,361; 3,104,888; 3,439,928 and 3,883,315, none to my knowledge embodies the unusually advantageous simplicity of structure, and ease of disassembly and re-assembly as well as other features as now embodied in the present ski construction. Also, none suggests the unobvious method of assuring positive interfit, and blocking of separation, as are now disclosed.